Can't Fight You
by the birdman in a blue box
Summary: A Guardsman and an Eldar Farseer are stranded on an uninhabited death planet. Can they survive? Can they work together? Or will they kill each other?
1. Chapter 1

Guardsman Voltz Draken was cleaning out the Lord General's personal Valkyrie. He had received this unpleasant duty for a small spot on his helmet that was a dent from when a Necron had swiped its Guass Blaster at his head. Because of this he had also been passed up for a promotion to Sergeant, one he deserved after three campaigns of close calls and near misses.

Grabbing the can of wax he began to polish the outside of the Valkyrie to a fine shine, knowing that the Lord General would make him redo it all if there was a single spot that did not shine to his specifications.

It was a short and dangerous life as a Guardsman, for life expectancy was one year after recruitment if said soldier was lucky, Voltz had survived two years, making him luckier than most. He had clawed his way across battlefields to keep him alive until his twentieth birthday. They were given the finest cardboard armor and flashlights for guns. Voltz looked over at his gun, to him Lasguns always looked cool. **Looked cool,** not looked useful. He knew that a Lasgun beam could shoot clean through a human, but when it hit anything with the slightest bit of resilience than it was nearly useless. Especially when fighting enemies that shot bullets larger than a man's fist. You just all shot at the enemy and prayed to the Emperor that it would take the bastard down.

Thankfully they were orbiting a deserted planet that didn't have a hail of gunfire shooting at him. His regiment was getting a rest until then, which was nice except for the occasional chores.

He was polishing the nose of the Valkyrie when the doors to the hangar opened. In walked Lord General Grim Silence, his name didn't much match his personality at all. He was a charming, charismatic man that was more or less hated by all of his men. Silence had the habit of charging as many men at the enemy as he could, something he shared with most other Lord Generals, but he was particularly infamous for shooting men who dared not charge headfirst into artillery fire, minefields, and massive waves of an Ork WAAAAAAGH! He himself would take credit for daring attacks his staff came up with and was of the opinion that five million casualties was too low for a flawless victory and thirty million was a much more appropriate number. He also had a terrible habit of making words up to sound smart.

Voltz watched as the Lord General walked up to him and cleared his throat. "Am I under the presumance that you are Guardsmen Draken?" he asked Voltz, a bad sign as when he learned your name typically you went on a hunting trip with him and rarely returned in one piece.

"Yes sir." Voltz responded as he stood straight, posture picture perfect.

"Well, there is rumor of a magnifitical beast on the surface of the planet. Since we have a popping bit of time we are going to fly down and hunt the beast. Since you are here and I am need of one additional party member you will have to do."

"Sir, thank you, sir!" Voltz stammered out as he swore inside his head. _Emperor preserve me_, he thought as the Lord General boarded his Valkyrie.

Voltz looked at his gun, trying to find a single reason that he could get out of this: a loose spring, a malfunctioning trigger, sudden universal peace. There was none, and Voltz boarded behind the Lord General, his pilot, Commissioner LaStrang and the two Strom Trooper Elite Commandoes that accompanied the Lord General everywhere.

Voltz gulped as the Valkyrie engines whined and began to fire up. He had never thought he would have the misfortune of having to go on one of Silence's hunting trips. Perhaps if he saw the beast the Lord General would let him shoot it and not just use him as bait, hopefully.

Voltz felt the ship lift up and began to fly. He peeked up front to watch as the planet grew larger and larger. The deep blue and green were different from his home planet of Cadia, where he had grown up learning how to fight and deal with legions of Chaos Cultists as they charged the walls of his home. He had been well honed in the ways of fighting since he was six years old when his uncle came home and sat him on his lap to tell him, "Voltz, you're six years old, there's a constant stream of hulking beasts trying to kill us, so you're learning how to kill." Voltz had been forged in fire and here he had emerged like so many others.

"Pain is temporary, honor is forever." Silence muttered as he brushed some imaginary dust off of his uniform.

"Sir?" Voltz questioned.

"Something some Commissioner called Gaunt said. The one smart thing he ever said, most of the time he is quite delusional."

Voltz hummed before leaning back in his seat and looking at the Lord General before a sharp jolt rocked the side of the ship. Voltz felt the ship spin out of control. Commissioner LaStrang jerked out of his seat and his head flew forward and cracked sickeningly against the metal side.

_"MAYDAY! THE DIVINE FREEDOM HAS BEEN HIT!" _the radio cracked before going silent.

"Brace for impact!" the pilot yelled as the ship continued to spin out of control.

Voltz grabbed the two safety harness belts and clipped them over him. He was going to survive damnit! The ship tumbled and turned as it fell to the ground. Voltz watched as the Lord General was sitting calmly, as if he expected to get up and walk away from plummeting towards the ground at hundreds of miles per hour.

"We die in the Emperor's name, from there we move from pain to glory. Glory is all we can ask for Guardsman." Silence told him before reaching for his Laspistol.

Voltz tightened his grip on his Lasgun; just enough to make sure that he could bring the weapon up to bear if he needed to.

"Therefore, we must end pain to get glory." Silence told him before putting the Laspistol into his mouth and pulling the trigger. Sending a red laser beam through his head.

"Emperor be praised!" Voltz yelled as the gunship careened towards the ground, another engine giving out underneath the pressure and intense heat of entering the atmosphere.

"Hold onto something!" the pilot yelled back to him as they neared the ground.

Voltz held on to the seat around him as the two Storm Troopers locked themselves in. They had been shocked by the death of the Lord General and had yet to react accordingly.

Voltz took one last look around them before he felt the ship hit the earth; his head was snapped forwards and then back as the impact caused him to black out.

* * *

Alivalia stood in front of the crackling energies of the Webway gate. She was the Farseer that was going to accompany a handful of Guardians, Howling Banshees, and Warp Spiders to venture onto a forgotten planet that held rumors of a technology that would make the Infinity Circuit obsolete that had been lost during the Fall.

Alivalia was nervous, an emotion Eldar had tried to beat out of them when they put on their helmets of war, they could be nervous when they took the guise of normal civilians.

Even then Alivalia was nervous. She was to lead members of her dying race into a portal where Necrons, Tyranids, Orks, or a number of worse things lying just beyond the crackling energies of the portal.

"Farseer Alivalia, why do you hesitate?" a Warp Spider Exarch asked her, his fingers twitching for a fight.

"I'm gathering my thoughts, a cluttered and undisciplined mind will lead us to our doom on this death planet." Alivalia responded as she tightened her grip on her singing spear.

"You are wise beyond your years," the Exarch told her as he stood back to check his equipment for the ninth time.

Alivalia swallowed back her nerves and began to walk through the Webway gate. She was going to go first and confirm that that planet was habitable by Eldar forces. Stepping forward into the crackling energy she felt a rush as she was hurled through the cosmos and plopped onto the planet. She scanned around everything seemed to be normal.

The planet looked like every normal hospitable planet, grass, good air. Alivalia picked the small bottle that she was to throw back through the Webway to signal that the rest of the Eldar troop could muster through the gate.

Sheathing her sword Alivalia began to bring the bottle back for the start of an underhand throw. Right before she threw the bottle she heard a loud explosion in the sky. Looking up she saw a ship come hurdling down from lower atmosphere right to her position.

Alivalia jumped out of the way, the impact throwing her forward and smacking her head against a tree. Denting her helmet a little as her vision darkened and cut out.

**First Romance story ever. Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of burning metal is what eventually woke Guardsman Voltz up. His head was spinning as he stood up and his helmet fell off his head. It had cracked in two on impact. Standing up he tried to keep his feet as his head, which felt like it was full of solidified steel, wanted to plummet back to the ground. He kept his feet and reached for his Lasgun leaning against the wall of the Valkyrie. Using it as a crutch he grabbed a large canvas bag that would have been used for the Lord General's big hunting rifle.

No longer of any use to him, Voltz decided as he emptied the complicated gun parts out onto the floor and began to fill the bag with whatever food, water, and Laspacks he could find.

How ironic was it that he was trained to charge headfirst into the bolter fire of chaos marines or the damning DAKKA DAKKA of the Orks yet he was not equipped to survive long terms in a trench or out in the cold winds that cut through him at this very moment.

He looked around for anything that could help keep him warm, eventually laying eyes on the long cloak of the commissioner and his hat. If he was spotted wearing that on board he would have been shot on sight, but now it was do or die. He unclasped the cloak from the commissioner and draped it around him, next putting the hat that just barely covered the top exposed parts of his ears.

He looked at the two Stormtroopers who had died on impact. One of them looked like he hadn't felt anything as his brains were splattered all over the ship. The other one looked peaceful as his face had gone untouched, he could have been sleeping if not for the giant spike that ripped through the middle of his armor. He would let them rest as he hefted the bag onto his shoulders and stepped out of the Valkyrie into the cold windy day of the planet.

A low groan came from the bushes; Voltz raised his gun and aimed at where the noise had originated. Shrugging the pack off his shoulders he crept forward towards the brush. His boot steps were heavy as he attempted to be stealthy but failed due to his ill matched equipment.

"_Mon-Keigh,"_ something hissed out from the bushes. Voltz cocked his head as he tried to place who or what would say that.

The brush was cleared with a singing stroke of a witchblade. Voltz leapt back and brought his Lasgun up. He attempted to line his shot up and not shoot wildly like so many, hint, nameless rookies had done in the past two years of his service.

The Eldar dodged all of the Lasgun beams by jumping up and twirling. She brought the blade down, trying to slice Voltz in half. Voltz barely managed to bring his bayonet up and semi block the blade. He could almost hear the metal straining underneath the force of the Eldar witchblade.

He looked up and took a glance at his first real life Eldar. She was a Farseer, the armor hinted at such. She was beautiful; if she were human the recruitment offices would have stuck her on the Holoboards that advertised young men to join the Emperor's fight. Brown hair that looked as soft as silk and as warm as roasted chestnuts. Three red lines began at the skin right underneath the bottom part of her eye and jutted out to her jawbone showed her Eldar heritage. Her eyes were liquid pools of amber that crinkled and rippled with anger.

Voltz's Lasgun shift back as the Eldar threatened to overpower him. Even on the offensive the Eldar looked graceful. However she had let her guard down the tiniest bit, his barrel could graze the edge of her jaw bone if he pulled his trigger.

Grunting he tried to push back and managed to do so. Pulling the trigger a beam of light shot out from his barrel and singed the edge of the Eldar's jawbone. The Eldar recoiled in pain, her hand shooting up to cup her burn.

Voltz saw an opportunity and took it. Pulling the butt of his rifle up he brought it forward and smacked the Eldar in the side of the head. The Eldar backed up dazed and confused, Voltz swung his Lasgun like a thunder hammer and watched as the Eldar dropped quicker than the Catachan birth rate when the weapon connected with the Eldar's temple.

Slumping over against a tree Voltz slowly walked over, being careful that she wasn't playing possum. Placing his bayonet underneath her chin, so if she tried anything he could just slide it forward, he slowly began to raise her head up so he kept his trigger finger ready.

Her eyes were closed and unmoving she was out cold. Voltz eased his grip on his Lasgun and went back to his pack where he had shoved a few coils of rope into one of the pouches. Pulling the rope out he walked over to the Eldar and slowly began to bind her arms behind her back and her ankles together. Once she was tied up he put the knapsack back on his back and slung the Eldar onto his shoulder. The combined weight made him nearly buckle but he managed to keep his feet.

Looking around Voltz had no idea where to go. He was surrounded by miles of forest, one path led to the mountains, one path led to an ocean, and another path led deeper into the forest.

Thinking it over for a moment Voltz considered his options before setting forth on the mountain path. There had to be a cave that he could set up camp in.

The path he started out on was simple trotted down earth. Which was odd considering the planet was supposed to be abandoned and trotted down dirt paths accrued with the passing of time after many people had walked over one path of land thousands of times. Ignoring this abnormality he headed up the path, praying to the Immortal God Emperor that the path wasn't an alien predator that would swallow him up at any moment.

Despite carrying a body of a person that was nearly as tall as his six foot three frame the Eldar was surprisingly light. Other than the awkwardness of carrying her he could do it with relative ease.

Coming up the path he saw a small cave entrance, thanking the divine beings that watched over him he set his equipment and the Eldar up against the side of the path. He unslung his Lasgun from his back as he rummaged through his bag for the clip on flashlight he sometimes saw commissioners wore when the guard fought in the dark. Finding the item he attached it to the brim of the commissioners hat and turned it on.

Approaching the cave he kept his Lasgun up, in case any animals dwelled in its depths. Listening for a moment he could hear nothing so he entered the cave.

The cave was shallow and dry extending back sixty feet. It was narrower in the beginning that eventually came to a large circular part that was the main center of the cave. Voltz nodded and went back out to grab the Eldar and his supplies.

Voltz walked out to see that the Eldar was gone; he about dropped his Lasgun before he realized that there were no ropes. She couldn't have gone far if she hadn't been untied. He wouldn't have cared if it weren't for the fact that his knapsack had also been taken along with the elf.

Looking around he noticed there was tracks approaching and leaving from the camp. Walking over Voltz took note of the tracks; he would need his knapsack if he was to survive on this Emperorforsaken planet.

#####  
Alivalia woke up with a start. She had been sitting along waiting for the filthy human to take her to camp and then fall asleep where she would escape and slit his throat while he slept. The filthy Mon-Keigh had forced her to submit to the ropes, for what purpose she had no knowledge.

Her head turned to see who had taken her captive. She could hear the sound of a fire cackling, someone in distance was chanting. Alivalia was confused, there was supposed to be no one but her and the Mon-Keigh, where there other inhabitants on this planet? Could they be used to help her escape back to her Craftworld? Looking down at herself she was still bound, but her leg bindings had been cut off. She could get up and escape!

Alivalia rolled over and pushed herself into a kneeling stance, she would have to be silent as she wasn't quite sure if the inhabitants were friendly or hostile.

Alivalia had been thrown into some sort of hut, if one could call it that. There were no windows for her to peek out and see who her captors were.

The door opened and a very thin human came in. Its skin was deathly pale, covered only by a thin loincloth. There was no hair on top of its head but an assortment of tribal tattoos that ran all the way down its spine. In one clawed hand it held a primitive knife tightly while the other hand closed the door behind it.

Alivalia hid behind some boxes if she could sneak past it she would be one further step closer to getting out. Although she could try to knock him out and steal his knife, then she could cut her binds and have a weapon. But she would either have to kill it or knock it out. Neither of which was convenient considering her situation.

The human turned its back to her and sat down on a crate facing the door. There was only one option now; she would have to kill it. She would have to sneak up behind it, maybe she could strangle it by using her rope bindings to cut off its windpipe.

She slowly crept up behind the human until she was right where she could quickly throw her hands over its neck. Quickly bringing the rope over she brought her hands back while using her foot to push him forward into the rope.

The human dropped its knife and brought its clammy hands up to hers so that it could peel them off of her. Alivalia pressed further and the human flailed harder until its movements started to go limp and eventually it stopped.

Alivalia dropped the human to the floor with a thud. She walked over and grabbed the knife and put it into her mouth to slowly cut the rope. After a few moments of sawing her binds fell off and landed on the floor.

Alivalia slowly walked over to the door and opened it. Looking out in the hallway it was quiet, too quiet. She crept forward, making absolutely no noise in fear that she would bring the entire camp of humans down on her head.

She made her way outside and was shocked by what she saw. The camp had been obliterated, bodies lying everywhere with cauterized wounds. She stood there in momentary wonder as to what could have done this.

The feeling of a barrel to the back of her head caused her to tighten her grip on the knife.

"Drop it."

* * *

**Sorry, I have been busy in college and just now got done typing this chapter up. I will try to be more productive from now on but no guarantees. Until next time peoples.**

**Also, I have released the beginnings to what I hope becomes my magnum opus in terms of Warhammer 40K fiction writing. The name of the story is Lamenters' Rising, please do check it out as I am putting a lot of time and research into it and I am having a blast writing it. Also this story will be a slow update as this is not my normal area of writing and I want to take my time to make sure it is not corny. **


End file.
